


Reincarnated

by HuntressofArtemis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Gen, Percy Jackson has a Twin, Reincarnation, Slow To Update, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressofArtemis/pseuds/HuntressofArtemis
Summary: Life isn't easy when you are reborn as the twin of Percy Jackson. Especially when you know his fate.Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, I only own Diana and some of the plot.Also, I'm sorry if I don't post that often, I have major procrastination problems.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note:  
> 1) I am human and make mistakes like any other person. If you see any problems, please tell me. Constructive criticism is mighty helpful!
> 
> 2) Comments are appreciated. They let me know what you are thinking. I understand if you don't like something, I won't be mad at you for telling me you don't like something.
> 
> 3) I might make comments in the story to expand on something or clarify. When I do, they will be in bold.
> 
> 4) This book will not make sense if you have read the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series by Rick Riordan. It will also have spoilers for the Heroes of Olympus series also by Rick Riordan so make sure you read those two before reading this fanfiction. I won't go into Trials of Apollo though.

The room was dark, with barely enough light to see. Four ladies circled around a table. Three of them are wearing dark clothing, various shades of blue and black. The first one wore a black traditional Greek chiton, the second a navy blue one, the third a dark red chiton. A basket of yarn sat in between them.

The last woman was wearing brighter clothes. A black shawl with blue and purple embroidery covered a flowing black dress with streaks of color that made it look like the galaxy.

"Are you sure about this?" The first lady questioned.

"Yes," the last lady replied ominously. "This is the only way."

"And of the spare?" The third lady questioned. 

"I'll deal with him," the last lady decided. "Are you ready?"

A simple nod of a head told her what she needed.

"Very well. Let us begin."

In unison all four brought their hands up and began chanting in a different language. A bright light formed above them, becoming brighter and brighter before engulfing the whole area in a loud bang!


	2. The Incident

"Hey John, I'm leaving! Make sure you file in the new books we got." I stated as I quickly clocked myself out and started the walk back home from my job at the library. I loved reading the books and getting new ideas. That's why I chose to take an internship at the library. It was a perfect fit for me. Even if I am only 12.

I took out my phone and scrolled through songs. Once I chose a song I stuck my earbuds in my ears and turned up the volume. I turned left at the street light and started to cross a bridge on my way home. I was so engrossed in the music I barely heard the shouts but I quickly discarded them as regular city behavior. 

I was halfway across the bridge when I heard honking. I turned and saw a giant truck careening straight towards me. I started to run but I wasn't fast enough. It caught me in its grasp and pulled me off the side of the bridge with it. As we plummeted toward the water below us I held my breath. 

We hit the water hard. I almost gasped letting go of the air I had, but some self-preservation instinct emerged from me, reminding me to keep my mouth shut. I felt like I just fell onto concrete, pain ebbing all over me. The truck was weighing me down, not letting me swim around. I was trapped between the truck and the coral on the seafloor and my lungs were starting to burn.

I struggled to wriggle myself out of my predicament but I didn't have the strength to pull a 10,000-pound truck off of me while underwater and rapidly losing oxygen. Still, I fought, hoping that someone might be able to help me.

My throat burned and suddenly the instinct to open my mouth and breath became too much. I gasped, letting go of all the air I had, drinking in water. I choked on it, trying to shove all the water out of my system. The edges of my vision started darkening as I tried with all my might to get back to the surface.

Finally, my vision went completely black as I lost consciousness.

Sometime later I woke up. Not literally, but I heard voices around me. At first, I thought that I was in the hospital and that I just didn't have enough energy to wake up, but then I realized that: first of all, I couldn't move any part of my body, secondly, I just died, there is no way to come back from that, and finally, there was someone else right next to me.

There seemed to also be some liquid around us. I felt a hand touch me, except it was not normal but it was soft, smooth and the fingers were not long enough to be an adult's. I tried to move my hands but found they were the same. Either they were normal-sized or we were both tiny. 

Maybe I haven't died just yet and my brain is hallucinating this whole place I'm in, trying to make me feel happy during my death and not sad.

I thought of other situations that I could be in, but for all the books I read they were not helping me out with this. Okay, where am I? This warm, comfy place. I heard a woman's voice from outside of here. I tried to listen as best I could but the words were slurred through the walls around us (me and the other person in here). I caught a few: baby, boy, and fate.

Ok! I think I'm a baby. But I didn't I just die? I guess I reincarnated. I was reborn and the other person here is my twin? Ok, ok. I just died and then was reincarnated. Yep, everyone does this on a regular basis when they die. This is just a normal thing. Help! 

After some time (you can't tell time here in my mother's womb) I felt a tightness around me. I realized that I was about to be born, and I don't want to make this any harder for whoever my mother is. She already has to give birth to two children so I didn't want to make it any harder for her. With that in mind, I didn't make any fuss when it came to my turn to come out before my twin.

As I came out a bright light attacked me. I tried to open my eyes and found that I was being held by the person who I would assume is my new mother.

A few minutes later my twin came out. I grabbed my twin and tried to get a good look at my mother. Suddenly a swishing noise caught my attention. I turned my head to see that a man was walking toward us.

"They are beautiful, Sally," he said. Sally, that's our mother's name. 

"I know Poseidon, I wonder what to name them." Poseidon? His parents must have loved greek mythology. "I was expecting the boy so I think Perseus will do good for him. He will have a happy ending. But what should I name the girl? I hadn't prepared for having a baby girl as well."

Sometime during the conversation, the nurses had left to give the two parents privacy. "Never in my thousands of years walking earth have I had a demigod daughter, twins sure, but not a daughter. The Fates have blessed me with a daughter." 

Wait! Thousands of years?! Fates?! Is this the real Poseidon? Poseidon, the god of the seas, is my father?! And Perseus, isn't that Percy's full name? Oh my god, no gods, I was just reborn as Percy's twin sister! Into a book series! That's supposed to be fiction! Calm down me, deep breath in and a deep breath out. In, out, in, out, in, out, there you go.

Okay, my dad's a greek god and I have been reincarnated into a book series. Right after I died. And was reincarnated. With my memories. This is just a perfectly normal day. But, you know what? My mom's life is already going to be a hassle with Percy, I don't want to make more trouble for her. I'm going to be the best that I can be for her.

"Diana. That's her name. Diana and Perseus Jackson."


	3. An Unexpected Visit

It's been a few months since our birth and I've got to say, our mother is not given the credit she needs in the books. I mean, they say that she is kind, but it doesn't give it the emphasis it needs. She is super nice, every day she plays with Percy and me and never once does she complain about Percy being loud or waking up early in the morning. 

I usually try to play with Percy during the night when he wakes up so that mom doesn't have to. But sometimes I fail because you can't do much when you are only a few months old. I also have been working on building up muscles so that I can start crawling and walking soon as well as build up my vocal cords. I know that ignorance is bliss, especially when you're a demigod but if I want to be able to help him I have to be able to help him as soon as possible. Besides, I already know about the mythological world so what's the point?

I hear a knock at the door. Strange, mom normally doesn't get visitors. Mom opens the door and a man comes through. He is tall and has dark hair but I can't see him properly as his back is facing me.

"Sally, I came to visit the children and to talk about their safety. With one child of the big three, you are going to have a large scent but with two? Monsters are going to be crawling them when they get older. Maybe sooner than expected with a normal demigod." The man says. He turns, and I get a good look at him. 

Oh, he's our father. Who just happens to be the Greek God of the sea. Who happens to be under an oath to never have children again and yet he does. And we happen to be his children who can be killed just because of our parentage.

"I know. I don't want to send them to camp though. Not so early." Our mother replies a bit sad. To cheer her up I give a little giggle from where I am in the corner of the room. It seems to work and she comes over and picks me up.

"My little girl. Oh, you will not have a good fate. But I will protect you, for as long as I can." I turn myself and hug her to the best of my ability. She starts cooing. I mean, I know I am a baby but is everything I do cute? Seriously. Or is it just that babies are cute because they are so ignorant. Oh, wait, that doesn't work in my case.

Percy starts waking up, opens his mouth and cries. Mom picks him up and rocks him in her arms as well. Our father walks over and puts his arm over mom's shoulders to comfort her. Just for the record: me calling sally mom does not mean I don't care about my mother from when I was Lucey Brown. I am just resigned to the fact that I won't be able to get that life back.

"You know they will have to go to the camp sometime." Poseidon starts. Camp Half-Blood? Or Camp Jupiter? I honestly would prefer the greek camp, just because I will have a higher chance of surviving and having a good life. What am I thinking, of course, we'll be going to Camp Half-Blood! Not only in Poseidon greek in himself, and not well-liked with the Romans, but in the books, Percy originally goes to the greek camp, not Camp Jupiter. 

" Not now. I will not be sending them now when they are so young." Mom says in a determined voice.

"Just, keep them safe. I'm going to have to make sure my brothers don't find out about them."

"I will." She sets us down. " Come now, we don't want your brother finding out." She ushers him out.

"Bye, Sally. I hope you will stay safe." And our father walks out of the door.

He walks out of our lives for the next 12 years.


	4. A Monster for a Teacher

6th grade. I'm going into 6th grade tomorrow. Well, Percy's going into 6th grade and I'm going into boredom. I love school, but no one seems to realize that since I'm so smart I'm bored. That's why I try to answer every question possible, to satiate my boredom. ADHD! Anyway since I'm going into 6th grade I'm going to make sure that I uncover my aura. That's what I'm going to be calling my scent.

Grover the satyr is going to find us and to do that he is going to have to know that I am a demigod. I sighed and started to uncover my aura. I make sure to still leave it partially covered because my aura is stronger now that I know what I am compared to when I didn't. 

Once I am done I start to pack all my stuff for school. We are going to Yancy tomorrow with all our stuff. I gather all my clothes as well as a bunch of money that I have been hiding away from Gabe. I get my sketchbook and a box of color pencils that our mother got me for my 8th birthday.

Once I pack all my stuff in my suitcase I go outside and get Percy. He is outside playing a game of how-many-papers-can-he-throw instead of selling. I sighed. "Percy, have you packed all your stuff? We're leaving tomorrow morning." 

I see him abruptly stop. "Wait, what?!" He shouts. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"If you remember, I did. You wanted more time to 'sell papers'. Not that you do that anyway." I tell him.

"I do sell the papers, thank you very much. Just no one wants to buy them." He denies.

"You know you're lies are as empty as your suitcase currently is," I say trying to get him back on topic. It works, he is racing back inside faster than a racecar. I follow him inside and see him throwing all his stuff into his suitcase. I sigh. I have never been able to get him to clean up neatly.

The next day we say our goodbyes. "I can't believe school is starting already. I'm going to miss you, mom," I say. 

We take the bus to school. Once we reach there we go straight to the principle's office to get our schedules. We have all the same classes. Of course. I have my dorm on the girls' side. It is to the left while the boys; side is to the right. I quickly go put our stuff down in my dorm and grab a few books to take with me to my classes. 

I have Latin first. I wonder who the teacher was before Chiron. Oh, well. I make my way over to the classroom. I have to find it through maps that were posted on the walls for newer students. 

Once I enter I take a seat in the front. A few minutes later everyone is in the classroom. I notice that Percy is in the back sitting next to Grover. I shoot him an encouraging smile. I may be a pro at learning and school but Percy isn't. He also doesn't have the advantage of knowing 6 languages fluently in his past life. I still remember all 6 languages. Latin wasn't one of them but I knew French, Spanish, and Italian which all derive from Latin, and English and German which have many Latin words and influences.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Bohne. I will be teaching you Latin for the year. Before I start I do have some rules for my class." And so the day went. The day went by in a flash. Before I knew it, it was the end of the day and time for my sword fighting classes. 

I had thought it would be a good idea to learn sword fighting before we got to camp. When I found out that Yancy surprisingly had a sword fighting class I asked mom about it. And mom agreed. Even though I thought that she would put up more of a fight. So I joined it. 

Once it was done I went back to my dorm to get to know my dorm-mate and sort out all of my things.

It turns out that my dorm-mate Julia and I have a lot in common. We both like to draw, think Nancy Bobofit is stupid, and aren't part of one of those rich families many here are. It's great knowing I won't be sharing a room with one of those pompous kids who think we just are trash under their feet.

The after that, life strikingly normal. It was easy to fall into a routine and forget about all the weird things that have happened to me. Despite the fact that my whole family was different and I was different from before, suddenly it was like I had never fallen off that bridge and died. 

I would wake up, brush my teeth, get ready for school, the attend class. In class, I would sit with Percy and we would talk - usually dissing the teachers but they don't need to know about that. After school, Percy, Grover, and I would get together in their dorms and hang out. Sometimes we would go and start prank wars with the girls. Of course, Nancy would always try to hit us the hardest; but it was easy to see that she had a crush on Percy, no matter how much she denied it. 

I barely even noticed when Mr. Bohne moved away and Mr. Brunner took his place. Everything felt so normal. It wasn't until that one day that I started to become more aware.

It had started out just liek any other day. The sun was shining, the grass was green, Nancy was picking on Grover, and by extension Percy and I. You know, the normal. 

Percy, Grover, and I eventually escaped Nancy by throughly embarrassing her in front of her friends. We sat down in math class and our teacher, Mrs. Tipton, started teaching us algebra.

She was sweating a little and started to tear up in the middle of the lesson. Next thing I knew, she was overturning desks and chairs, gripping and groaning. Mrs. Tipton kept mumbling something under her breath, something about monsters and demons.

A few kids ran out of the room, but most of us were frozen. I grabbed Percy and Grover before ushering us out of the door and away from her. To my surprise, the principle was walking this way while talking to a lady. Percy and I exchanged glances before running up to the principle and telling him what was going on. 

He was reasonably worried, but he said that the lady had come just at the right time. He brought us back to the classroom before making an announcement. "Class, the is Mrs. Dodds. She is from Georgia, and graciously decided to teach here. Be nice to her okay?" 

Horror struck me. Mrs. Dodds. Alecto. A Fury. 

How could I have let myself become so lax? I vowed to myself to never get caught offguard by an event like this again. To protect Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh goody. (Note the sarcasm.) The trip to the museum is today. We're on the bus going there. And just like in the books, Nancy is throwing chunks of a sandwich at Grover. Peanut butter and ketchup, like who does that? Its an abomination. ADHD! Sorry.

Anyway, we were getting pelted by Nancy. Well, only Grover was. Nancy knew better to mess with me after tried to prank me earlier in the year. It resulted in her having ugly green hair for the rest of the month, courtesy of _moi_. I mixed a little something I made in the chemistry labs with her shampoo. I also may have assaulted her with more pranks every time she would attack Percy. 

"I'm going to kill her," Percy mumbled.

"It's okay. I like peanut butter," Grover tried. 

"In your hair? What about the ketchup? No, let's get her back but _subtly_ ," I stressed. 

Percy tried to get up but I pulled him down. "We're on probation remember. If anything happens, you know who they will blame," I remind him.

We finally got off the bus and into the museum. Here goes nothing. Chiron - sorry, Mr. Brunner, was talking about the art on the stele in front of us when I hear a very loud "Will you _shut up_?" from Percy. Oh, dear. 

Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson, did you have a comment?" He asked.

"No," my brother replies, embarrassed. 

"Perhaps you could tell us what this picture represents?" Mr. Brunner asks.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" Percy answers.

But Chiron -Mr. Brunner- wasn't satisfied. "And he did this because...?"

C'mon Perce, you've got it! "Well... Kronos was the king god, and-" 

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. 

"Titan," he corrected. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" 

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. Oh, get over it!

"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," he continued, "and the gods won." 

Some snickers from the group. What's so funny? Seriously, I don't get some people.

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got in trouble too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. I don't get why she doesn't get in trouble in all of our classes.

Percy paused and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."

"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "How about you Miss Jackson?"

"Well, maybe you should not take what you learn at face value because they can cause you to make bad decisions," I say. _Or if you're a demigod._ I add in my mind.

"Not the answer I was expecting but full credit all the same. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doo-fuses. 

Grover, Percy and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner called Percy and me over. I knew that was coming.

We told Grover to keep going. Then we turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. Well, they didn't see everything but close enough.

"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told us. 

"About the Titans?" Percy asked.

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it." 

"Oh." We said. Of course, I know what he meant. We are demigods and we are going to need this info to survive.

"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you two."

 _Don't get too mad, Percy!_ _Don't get too mad, Percy!_ _Don't get too mad!_ I chanted in my head. I swear, Chiron was expecting too much from Percy right now. He was only a 12 year old, and he had no idea about the godly world. 

Percy mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele like he'd been at this girl's funeral. He probably had. 

He told us to go outside and eat our lunches.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along FifthAvenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. The weather had been really bad lately from the gods fighting. We'd had massive snowstorms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. 

Of course, this was all being caused by our father and uncle's fighting. The Drama Queen. I like Percy's nickname -off topic! Oops.

Anyway, nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. That devil. Or torturer. Take your pick. I mean, she is like the Greek equivalent of a devil. But the title _the devil_ is reserved for Kronos. Gaea is like the devil's mentor and inspiration.

Grover, Percy and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. 

"Detention?" Grover asked. 

"Nope," I stated factually. Percy continued for me.

"Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off us sometimes. I mean-we're not geniuses." Percy stopped for a moment. "Actually, Diana's the genius. I'm not a genius."

"Percy! You are smart! Maybe not in the classroom or book smart, but you are still smart! You just are more street smart. I mean, if I didn't know you, then who would I go to to find out how to get home from like LA or something?" I passionately defend him.

"I mean, if we didn't know each other, then we would be better off dead. I can't imagine a world without you." 

It was silent for a bit.

"Wow Perce, way to be cheesy." We all started laughing. 

It was only years later that I realised how much this conversation would stick with me. And how relevant it would be. 


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends - I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists- and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at me and Percy with her crooked teeth.

I saw Percy getting mad beside and moved to try and stop him from doing anything bad, when the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

Oh, no. Alecto- sorry, Mrs. Dodds is going to attack us. Good thing I know how to use a sword from the classes I've been taking after school. Not that I'm that good at that style, my body isnt compatible with fencing.

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. 

Some of the kids were whispering: 

"Did you see-" 

"-the water-" 

"-like it grabbed her-"

Wait a minute! Why did the mist not cover that up? Maybe because it already has been working overtime to cover up the weather that it allowed something small to go through? Maybe.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on us. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, he'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-" 

"I know," Percy grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks." That wasn't the right thing to say. You never are supposed to guess you're punishment. It always is worse than what you guessed. I gave Percy a hard look hoping that it conveyed that. I knew he got it when I saw him gulp. A month erasing workbooks is bad what could be worse?

"Come with me, both of you," Mrs. Dodds said. What? Why me. Oh, wait I know the answer to that. She wants to attack both of us after pre-attack negotiation.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. She is not about to let us go, is she?

"But-" 

"You-will-stay-here." 

Grover looked at us desperately. 

"Thanks for trying," I said.

"It's okay, man," Percy told him. 

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at us. "Now." 

Nancy Bobofit smirked.

I gave her my deluxe glare - the one that is pretty much reserved for people who annoy me or are about to kill me. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How did she get there so fast? Do monsters have some way of teleporting? I mean hellhounds can shadow-travel, so why can't kindly-ones teleport?

I glanced at Percy. He seemed as confused, but he wasn't thinking about the monster part because he doesn't know about the mythological world yet. Duh.

We went after Mrs. Dodds. 

Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Chiron, no Mr. Brunner, and Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between us and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. Oh, please get there on time. I don't feel like breaking into a museum to get a sword to kill a kindly-one.

I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. 

I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. Maybe because, I don't know, I know she's going to be attacking us at any moment.

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. 

Percy said, "Yes, ma'am." 

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. And I did not like it one bit. Come on Chiron!

"We'll - we'll try harder, ma'am," I say.

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." Oh great. She must be targeting Percy because I am a girl and in ancient times, girls couldn't do anything great, get fame, or have and impact on their community. They had to do menial tasks and play the role of damsel in distress. She's targeting Percy and Percy doesn't know a thing about what she was talking about.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't..." Percy tried.

"Your time is up," she hissed. And with that, she came out of disguise and started stalking towards Percy.

Finally, Chiron who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding Riptide in his hand. 

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted and tossed the pen through the air. Oh, great. Am I invisible or something? I'm glad that I haven't change what happens in the future so far but still. I want to be acknowledged as alive at the least.

I intercepted the throw just as Mrs. Dodds lunged at Percy yelling "Die, honey!". I quickly got into my fighting stance I learned and once Percy dodged, I swung the sword. It was right after her lunge so she wouldn't have any time to dodge the attack. The blade swung right through her shoulder and she disintegrated into gold dust.

The next moment, Chiron was gone as well as Mrs. Dodds and Riptide was back in pen form. I pretended to be confused and looked at Percy. He seemed to be just as confused as I am pretending to be.

We shared a glance before heading back outside. It had started to rain.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw us, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." 

Percy asked, "Who?"

"Our teacher. Duh!" 

I decided to step in. "Sorry about my brother, he really lost it when Mrs. Kerr punished him." Then I drag my brother back to where Grover was sitting. "Now who in the world is Mrs. Kerr?" I ask under my breath. And how did they get a new teacher so fast?

"Hey Grover, where is Mrs. Dodds?" I asked.

He said, "Who?"But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at us. Grover is a very bad lier. At least right now. 

"Not funny, man," Percy told him. "This is serious." 

Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book as if he'd never moved. We went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." 

Percy handed Mr. Brunner his pen. "Sir," he said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" 

He stared at me blankly. "Who?" 

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher," I elaborated, although I already knew what his answer to Percy's question was going to be.

He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, Diana, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you two feeling all right?"


End file.
